The Power of the Unknown
by Kaarsis
Summary: EVENTUAL SLASH SSHP post OOtP- Harry's depressed; No-ones really noticed; Severus has; And who's the girl?
1. Stop the Rain

Disclaimer: '''This is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, that honour belongs to the very talented JKR ;D  
  
Warnings: Now I'm only gonna say this once: THIS will be A SLASH FIC!! If you don't know what that is LEAVE NOW! So don't flame me[for that at least] Later this fic will most definately be rated R and will contain SLASH of the Snape/Harry variety. So if this squicks you...see above...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Shadow of Voldemort  
  
Chapter 1  
  
:Stop the Rain:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry James Potter, only son of the late Lilly and James Potter, The Boy- Who-Lived, and so called Savior of the Wizarding World, stood silently by the only window in the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
He had been 'home' for a mere seven days and he was already bored out of his very skull. Apparently the not-so-subtle threat issued from Moody at the end of his fifth year had been taken quite seriously by the Dursleys. He was no longer laden down with endless tasks. No more weeding the garden, no more cooking, no more washing dishes, no more housework or any other little tasks that would normally be assigned to him. In fact, should Harry even come near his relatives without being summoned, he would be glared, screamed, or have various objects thrown at him; which he'd learned quite suddenly when he'd been trying to sneak into the kitchen and nick a biscuit. Aunt Petunia had a good arm  
  
At first all the freedom to do whatever he pleased was like a blessing. But he soon realised that it left him with far too much time to think. Endless thoughts about Sirius' death, Voldemort and the Deatheaters. About Dumbledore, the prophecy and what seemed sure to be a bleak future, with all the death, pain, blood, and agony promised soon to come.  
  
Harry watched the rivulets of water running down his window occasionally tracing one with his finger. He was fighting in vain to keep the thoughts from his mind.  
  
His nightmares still plagued him. Forced nightly to watch his remaining friends and loved ones suffer at the hands of The Dark Lord. He could do no more than scream and plead for their lives, bound by invisible chains. Sometimes Avada Kedavra would be the weapon of choice, or even a knife spilling their crimson blood to the ground.  
  
Though the most common occurance was that room in The Department of Mysteries. The dais on which the veiled arch stands. The place where he had gotten Sirius killed. The guilt, frustration and constant agony from the actual event was horrible. But to have to relive it time and time again was killing him. Slowly.  
  
The young man watched idly as the black sky slowly brightened to the familiar early morning grey. Evidently the storm just didn't want to break.  
  
It was strange how appropriately the weather reflected his feelings. It was as if it had acclimated to his very heart. The very same that had bled so, throughout that fated night. The same battered heart that was now reinforced with walls of steel.  
  
Though the clouds could grow heavy and dark with water untill they eventually burst open at the seams, showering the lands with their burden. Harry could not. Would not.  
  
People were depending on him, and whether that dependance was founded or not, he could not comprehend failure. He was not allowed to fail. Not allowed to be weak.  
  
Because when he was weak people died.  
  
Like Sirius had died.  
  
And it would be all his fault...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Okay I just rewrote this and ch 2. Hopefully it sounds better now...:S But I still don't know how to use bold and italic on ffnet! Help! Please...?*begs*  
  
Thanks  
  
-Karis 


	2. From the Darkness

Disclaimer: '''This is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, apart from my copy of the books :)  
  
Warnings: Now I'm only gonna say this once: THIS will be A SLASH FIC!! If you don't know what that is LEAVE NOW! So don't flame me[for that at least] Later this fic will most definately be rated R and will contain SLASH of the Snape/Harry variety. So if this squicks you...see above...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Shadow of Voldemort  
  
Chapter 2  
  
:From the Darkness:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
Darkness.  
  
It was everywhere. All around him. Surrounding and engulfing him. Strangling him.  
  
Desperate.  
  
All he could think, all he was capable of thinking was of finding a possible escape. Any escape would do; as long as it got him away from here and the darkness that seemed to become more dense the longer he lay still. Though, for all he tried, could not even force himself to move. Visions began to swim before his eyes, yet, he could not quite 'see' them. Merely a vague 'impression' of them, and the more he tried to focus the further away they seemed to drift. Suddenly, for but a brief instant, a brilliant white light flared around his body. It seemed to forcefully wrench him from his little black cloud into a world swirling with every colour imaginable. Consuming the blackness that seemed to come from his very skin. It freed his body and mind, restoring him his liberty of movement.  
  
That was when he saw them.  
  
Eyes. A pair of them. Gazing down on him from the core, the orgin of the fading light.  
  
~  
  
"BOY!"  
  
Harry groaned and rolled over, trying to smother his Uncle's bellows with his pillow. Not a very wize decision on his part but Harry was far past the point of caring.  
  
"YOU!" Wheezed Vernon as he threw open the door to Harry's 'room', "GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE! NOW!!!"  
  
Sighing, Harry sat up, and not seeing a way out of obeying the rather 'direct' order from Uncle Vernon, climbed out of his bed.  
  
"I'LL NOT HAVE YOU STARVING TO DEATH IN 'MY' HOUSE AND ATTRACTING THE ATTENTION OF THOSE- THOSE 'FREAKS!'" Stuttered the large sweaty man standing just outside his doorway.  
  
Oh so that was it.  
  
Not sparing but a glance at his Uncle, the boy strode to the corner of the small room towards his trunk and flipped up the lid. Harry smirked sullenly as the action had the usual dramatic outcome. Vernon slamming the door and thumping his way back down the 'far too many stairs' mumbling obscenely to himself.  
  
~  
  
After enduring a rather strained and reasonably disturbing breakfast with the Dursley(some people shouldn't even try to be pleasant), Harry had wandered outdoors. Probably a good thing considering all the time he'd been spending closed away in his bedroom, something he knew was unhealthy. He had always longed and loved to be outside, especially when at the Dursley's. It was the only place where he could gain some freedom from them, even 'if' all the neighbours steered clear of 'That Potter Boy.' Though, recently he could have cared less.  
  
It was lightly overcast that day and remarkably cool for late July. A slight drizzle proved most irritating as Harry had neglected to grab a jacket or even a sweater in his haste.  
  
'Serves me right.' He thought miserably, 'the very least I could do is catch pneumonia and die after all the lives I've ruined with my stupidity already.'  
  
Harry laughed bitterly at the thought that he sounded much like Snape. That bastard. He'd surely be pleased to know Harry had, 'finally learned his place.' Finally understood he'd bring nothing more than death to all whom he cared about. All he 'allowed' himself to care about...  
  
God! How could he ever let Voldemort manipulate him like that? Over and over again. How could he live with himself after he'd aided in the death of numerous people? Cedric. Merlin! Cedric... 'Both of us. We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it.' He had thought it such a great idea at the time. The two of them would take the Cup at the same time thus winning the Tournament together. Gods how stupid he had been! Someone had put his name in The Goblet of Fire. The wards on that thing had been so strong... Everyone had been trying to help him with his tasks illegally... He was winning over older more advanced students. He should have realised 'something' was strange. Stupid stupid stupid idiot boy. And the portkey... Harry's stomach churned at the memory. 'Kill the spare.' The pull at his navel. 'Kill the spare.' The graveyard. 'Kill the spare.' That awful blast of deadly green light. 'Kill the spare.' The pain. 'Kill the spare.' Cedric's lifeless body falling bonelessly to the earth. 'Kill the spare.' The dead body of his once schoolmate lying eagle-spread on the ground. 'Kill the spare.' Blood. 'Kill the spare.' Voldemort. Resurrected. 'Kill the spare.'  
  
'Kill the spare.' 'Kill the spare.' 'Kill the spare.'  
  
'The spare.'  
  
Sirius. As he'd seen him for the first time in the Shrieking Shack. The pale, sallow and gaunt face standing out against the dim light. Sirius being tortured by Voldemort as he'd seen in his 'vision'. How could he have forgotten that Voldemort had access to his mind? To his secrets? Sirius had been one of the most important people in Harry's life. His only family. And he was taken away- No. 'Given' away, by Harry. Because of Harry, Sirius lost his life. It was his fault. Harry's fault. Everything. Everyone close to him is in danger. Everyone he cares for. And any one of them could be next to lost their life because of him... As Sirius was lost because of him...Because of him. His fault. Everything was his fault. Everything.  
  
Harry gasped, shaking his head forcefully, trying to will the visions away.  
  
Apparently he had been lost in his thoughts for quite some time, he was nearing the end of the alleyway where he and Dudly had previously been attacked by Dementors. Shivering in rememberance of that encounter he hurried on towards the park.  
  
Dementors... Something about them, the feeling when one is around them, was poking at the back of his mind. Trying in vain to have Harry recognise it.  
  
...His dream. That was it!  
  
The dream. The black clouds that surrounded Harry. The darkness he seemed to be emitting, and the feeling it gave him...Was exactly the same as that of a Dementor. Having all happiness ripped away from you. Feeling you'd never be happy again. But then there was light. The brilliant white light exploding right out of the very darkness, that made it all better. Chasing all the black away; And he was left feeling lighter than he had in ages.  
  
Harry abruptly realised that he was no longer alone.  
  
"You could catch your death out here you know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- There we are there we are! What do we think?? Most of it was more or less explaining in more detail how depressed Harry feels. He thinks that every little thing is his fault... If you could let me know how I'm doing developing Harry's depression I'd love you forever. I myself am going through similar crap right now so I'm finding it hard to write it...Don't ask .lol  
  
I could actually have written a bit more but I thought I'd be mean and give you a cliffie *smirks* Just kidding.*what? don't you believe me??*  
  
HINT: Remember Harry's dream...It's important  
  
Carpe Diem  
  
-Karis 


	3. Enter the Odd

Disclaimer: '''This is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, apart from my copy of the books :)  
  
Warnings: Now I'm only gonna say this once: THIS will be A SLASH FIC!! If you don't know what that is LEAVE NOW! So don't flame me[for that at least] Later this fic will most definately be rated R and will contain SLASH of the Snape/Harry variety. So if this squicks you...see above...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Shadow of Voldemort  
  
Chapter 3  
  
:Enter the Odd:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry abruptly realised that he was no longer alone.  
  
"You could catch your death out here you know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scouling slightly as he was drawn our of his selfloathing, Harry lifted his eyes to the stranger. It was a girl. Roughly Harry's age judging by the look of her.  
  
He was enthralled at first sight  
  
Clad entirely in black apart from, upon closer inspection, a grey, fingerless glove on her left hand. Shoulder length rust-blonde hair was sloppily pulled around and fastened at the back of her head. She posessed the strangest colour of eyes Harry had ever seen. It was almost as if someone had taken the liberty of mixing every colour in existance together and then sealed them beneath a layer of warm grey. There was something definately strange about her eyes, something almost familliar.  
  
Harry was startled from his thoughts when a huge black...thing, appeared in his periphrial vision. His right arm instinctively flying to where his wand would usually be kept. Of cource at the moment it was still lying undisturbed in Harry's trunk back at number 4 Privet Drive. Having learned the previous summer how much trouble came from him carrying it, he'd ceased to do so the moment he'd left Hogwarts.  
  
As it was, the 'thing' turned out to be nothing more than a large black brolly the girl had raised to sheild them both from the rain. Harry simutaneously blushed a shade of red that would have rivalled any one of the Weasleys, and internally scolded himself about...well everything.  
  
"Are you alright?" The girl spoke again.  
  
He stared at her blankly. What exactly constituted 'alright'? Physically he appeared fine, but inside he was pained and laden with excruciating guilt. The countless deaths and pains he had caused, were weighing down on him. As well as that blasted prophecy. The one concerning him and Voldemort. The one stating plainly that he, Harry must be the one to duel Voldemort to the death. He, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To- [hopefully]Save-The-Wizarding-World, must be the one to fight The Dark Lord and bring peace to the entire globe. Or else doom that same to an eternity of agony and servitude.  
  
'But at least,' Harry thought bitterly, 'none of it would be because of me.'  
  
"Fine thanks," He said shortly, upon realising he still hadn't answered the question.  
  
Rather than being taken aback at his impulsively clipped tone, the girl appeared to relax slightly. "You're not cold?" She asked  
  
Up untill that moment Harry hadn't felt the cold at all. It was like an internal switch had been flicked and suddenly he could feel the wind blowing against his drenched form, chilling to him the bone, and causing uncontrollable shivering.  
  
"N-not really.." Harry lied through chattering teeth.  
  
She looked skeptical for a moment and then, incredulously, "you're out here on a day like this with nothing more than a t-shirt and you're not cold... Okay."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow slightly in confusion. This girl obviously didn't realise who he was. Or else she wouldn't have be caught looking at him, let alone speaking or asking after his health. The Dursley's had seen to that years ago. His Aunt and Uncle'd spread lies among the neighbours, while Dudly had been busy threatening bodily harm on anyone who would even dare to 'think' to approach Harry, as well as upon Harry himself.  
  
Up untill his Hogwarts letter showed up with Hagrid, Harry litterally hadn't had a friend in the world. Not that he deserved any more than that. After all, he 'was' Harry Potter. The bringer of pain and suffering to all those around him.  
  
For the second time in half that many days, Harry surprised himself by sounding uncannily like Snape.  
  
"Fine." Harry snapped, annoyed with himself more than anything.  
  
The girl just raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry." he explained, sighing, "Been a rough day."  
  
A nod.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Apparently he was supposed to speak, "...Umm...So, I haven't seen you around here before. You new?"  
  
"Sort of," she responded, eyes downcast. "But then, I could say the same about you," she added, giving Harry a strange look.  
  
He wasn't sure if she expected an answer, but was soon saved the trouble when she added, "I'm Rhean," and a hand appeared under his nose.  
  
Harry warily took the proffered hand, "..Harry."  
  
He wasn't sure why, but something about this girl made him stand on edge. He felt odd around her. Not uncomfortable as around Cho, or near Hermione at first; but different. Something was strange, not necessarily 'wrong' by any means, but not quite right either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oopsy... :'o  
  
I actually thought this chappie would have been longer than this...In fact a whole crap load longer than this! But unfortunately....*sigh*  
  
Oh well, I gaurentee the next one will be looonger. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!"  
  
AAh! I didn't mean Litterally!! ~ grr... But anyway the next one will be longer.. I promise!  
  
-Kariss 


End file.
